C O R A G E M
by JulieMellark
Summary: Lily Potter tinha despertado sozinha na travessa do tranco. 16 anos havia se passado desde que Voldemort apontava uma varinha para ela. A primeira coisa que ela leu foi um jornal velho dizendo "Procurado para interrogatório sobre a morte de Alvo Dumbleodore"
1. U M

A primeira coisa que ela fez assim que a escuridão começou a desaparecer a o mundo ao seu redor á ganhar forma foi ler "Procurado para interrogatório sobre a morte de Alvo Dumbledore"

\- Mas que merda?

" em cima havia uma foto de um garoto, mas ela estava tão confusa pelo título que não registrou isso, o mundo pareceu continuar girando e ela pode sentir seu estomago revirando e pensou que iria vomitar o suco de abobara que seu marido tinha insistido para que ela tomasse. E foi assim que ela saiu do estado de choque da notícia, onde estaria seu marido?

Olhou em volta, estava de noite, mas como ela havia ido parar lá? Ela reconhecia aquele lugar, era a entrada da travessa do tranco, mas que diabos ela estava fazendo no Beco Diagonal?

Caminhou de volta ao Beco Diagonal, esperando sair do clima tenso e taciturno da Travessa, mas não encontrou nada, as lojas estavam todas fechadas, não havia ninguém nas ruas que estavam além de desertas estavam sujas, o clima de abandono e medo podia ser sentido. A mulher segurou a varinha mais forte em punho enquanto andava na escura viela, chegando em frente a antiga loja de varinhas do Olivaras, ela percebeu que algo estava muito mais errado do que ela temia, a loja estava saqueada e abandonada e ela teve mais do que certeza, não era outubro de 1981. Ela possivelmente estava morta e depois de ter colado chiclete no cabelo de Helga McQueen ela estava sendo castigada em algum tipo de inferno pessoal, onde a magia estava se deteriorando e pessoas incríveis como Alvo Dumbledore estavam mortas.

Suspirou pesadamente e deu meia volta, ao longe viu duas pessoas em capas conversando, elas caminhavam rápido e claramente tentavam não ser vistas, a mulher se aproximou e percebeu que se tratava de duas mulheres, talvez da sua idade

\- Ele apareceu lá perto da loja dos Weasley foi o que eu ouvi - dizia a mulher da direita

\- Acha que é um nascido trouxa sem registro? - dizia a outra, a mais baixa delas

\- Acho que não. Os Weasley disseram que ele estava bêbado e levaram ele para dentro disseram que iam cuidar

\- Bom! Deve estar mesmo, para gritar a plenos pulmões nos dias de hoje que quer encontram Harry Potter - disse com desprezo

-Boa sorte, ele não é o único.

As duas devem ter percebido que estavam sendo seguidas pois apertaram o passo e pararam com a conversa, desaparecendo na noite.

Ela deveria encontrar essa tal loja de Weasley, seja lá onde fosse.

Começou a ir na direção contraria e seguiu a origem das duas mulheres, não saberia dizer no futuro quanto tempo esteve se esgueirando pelas ruas escuras do Beco Diagonal,

mas saberia dizer o alivio que foi avistar mesmo de longe a única loja que parecia não estar saqueada "Gemialidades Weasley" seja lá o que fosse, ela esperava encontrar respostas, aliás também queria encontrar Harry Potter

\- Olá, alguém? - bateu na porta laranja corajosamente, estava fechada, mas com alguma sorte encontraria alguém ali.

\- Estamos fechados, compre as vomitilhas amanhã - disse uma voz masculina de dentro da loja

\- Vomitilhas? Eu não quero isso... Olhe será que você pode me ajudar? - suplicou

\- Eu conheço essa voz, me solte, eu conheço ela - a segunda voz que ela ouviu vindo de dentro da loja era conhecida, seu marido. Ela suspirou aliviada

Então de repente a porta se abriu e ela sentiu o mundo um pouco mais quente e iluminado, nem tudo era estranho.

\- Lily?

\- James!

Ela correu para os braços do marido o abraçando firmemente, só de pensar que ela achou que nunca iria vê-lo mais, depois que Voldemort entrou em sua casa em Godric's Hollow...

\- Oh! meu Merlim, o que aconteceu? como viemos parar aqui? Onde está Harry? - ela se ouviu dizer e sentiu mais uma vez o reboliço no estomago recomeçar

\- Vamos entrem, não é seguro ficar nas ruas nesses dias, muito menos com a noite - disse um jovem ruivo que Lily reparou agora, ele não tinha uma orelha e olhava desesperadamente para os lados com a varinha em punho, e logo atrás dele bem na soleira da porta tinha outro rapaz ruivo parecido, gêmeos, Lily adivinhou, ele parecia preocupado e também tinha a varinha em punho, mas esse jovem tinha todas as orelhas no lugar.

James a conduziu para dentro, e ela reparou nele agora, usava o mesmo suéter preto e azul que ela se lembrava da última vez que tinha visto ele "corra Lily, é Ele, vou atrasa-lo. Leve o Harry" as palavras ecoavam em sua mente confusa. Ele parecia abatido e a conduziu pelo local que ela percebia agora, era uma loja muito parecida com a Zonko's de Hogsmead.

\- Onde estamos? A última coisa que lembro é d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado me apontando uma varinha e gritando comigo. - disse assim que subiram umas escadas e alcançaram uma pequena divisão que servia de apartamento, se sentou à mesa com a cabeça ainda rodando. - Eu acordei na Travessa do Tranco e então nada.

\- Eu também apareci por aqui, mas foi algumas horas atrás, por sorte os Srs. Weasley me encontraram e me trouxeram para cá, pelo que eles me contaram nos dias de hoje eu dei sorte de aparecer por aqui.

\- Graças a Merlim nós te achamos e não algum caçador ou comensal - Disse o rapaz sem orelha

\- Você estava berrando mais que a mamãe quando trocamos a varinha dela por uma falsa - disse o outro com um leve sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

\- Lily esse são Fred e Jorge Weasley, é fácil diferencia-los, Jorge tem uma orelha a menos - disse James apresentando os rapazes

\- Olá Sra. Potter, puxa não acredito que conhecemos a mãe e o pai do Harry - disse o rapaz Fred com admiração enquanto o outro assentia.

\- O Harry? Onde está o meu menino? - disse Lily procurando ao redor pelo garoto

\- Lily, você não vai acreditar, mas assim que os Weasley me encontraram e me acalmaram, eles explicaram um pouco pra mim - disse James sentando-se de frente a esposa ele parecia triste agora - Você vai ter que acreditar em mim Lily e não me interromper, promete? - a mulher assentiu ainda confusa com toda a situação - Nós, eu e você, morremos, aparentemente - a mulher soltou um ar de exclamação, mas não interrompeu - É verdade, nós morremos no dia 31 de Outubro de 1981, o dia que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado entrou em nossa casa, e de alguma forma nós aparecemos aqui hoje, primeiro de setembro de 1997.- ele esperava que a reação de Lily fosse mais escandalosa do que um simples queixo caído.

\- Sra. Potter parece...anh... menos irritada com a verdade do que você Sr. Potter - espantou-se Jorge

James fez uma careta, mas continuou - Bom, o fato é que eu demorei um pouco menos para aceitar esse fato, e eu posso ter desmaiado, então os jovens aqui estavam me contando enquanto você chegou o que eles sabem do Harry, eles dizem conhece-lo. - e um pouco mais animado James virou-se para os Gêmeos que se encaravam, Fred tomou um longo gole de chá e virou-se para os pais do seu amigo.

\- Vocês têm que entender que nesses 16 anos o Harry teve uma leve propensão para... - começou Fred incerto

\- Para problemas - terminou Jorge - Ele atrai todos os tipos de problemas desde sempre, mas não é momento para falar disso, o que importa é que desde que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado voltou, há alguns anos, ele tenta matar o Harry - explicou Jorge

\- Ah! Mas relaxem o Harry é o maior expert em fugir d'Ele - Tentou aliviar Fred, quando viu os rostos preocupados dos dois à sua frente. - Enfim não somos a pessoa certa para contar tudo a vocês, mas precisam saber que há alguns meses Harry, Hermione a melhor amiga do Harry, e Rony amigo do Harry e nosso irmão, desapareceram pelo mundo, ninguém tem notícias deles a muito tempo, da última vez que soubemos, Remus foi o último a falar com Harry, mas foi há algumas semanas, e desde então não se tem uma palavra do paradeiro dos garotos. - Suspirou preocupado. - Dumbledore morreu e Harry era o único presente para testemunhar, agora o ministério quer encontra-lo para testemunhar

\- Mas é claro que é tudo fachada, desde que temos um novo ministro da magia, o Lorde das Trevas assumiu indiretamente todo o controle do ministério, agora de Hogwarts, e a caçada aos nascidos trouxas está cada vez mais intensa e é só algum tempo para vir atrás de gente como nós, os traidores do sangue, são tempos difíceis, ninguém sabe em quem confiar, as pessoas não tem para onde fugir. Comensais assumiram todo o controle.

\- É pior do que no nosso tempo - disse Lily virando-se para James- Meu filho já tem 17 anos e está por aí, sendo o maior procurado desse desprezível das trevas, nós temos que fazer algo. - Lily chorou nos ombros do marido

James virou-se para os rapazes - Na minha época temos uma organização secreta contra - ia dizendo quando foi cortado

\- NÃO DIGA O NOME DELE - gritaram os gêmeos, mas Jorge se desculpou - sinto muito assusta-los mas o nome dele virou uma rastreador, assim que dito essa sala estaria cheia de comensais em dois minutos e sim temos Ordem da Fênix ainda, inclusive temos uma reunião amanhã pela à noite com alguns deles, enquanto isso vocês ficam aqui conosco, sem serem vistos, não podemos avisar ninguém que vocês estão aqui, as corujas são muito interceptadas esses dias e todos os membros são muito vigiados para arriscarmos ir visitar alguém hoje.

\- Obrigada - disse Lily de repente - Vocês confiaram e nos ajudaram mesmo sem nos conhecer - ela levantou-se e abraçou os rapazes vários centímetros mais altos que ela.

Eles ficaram um pouco encabulados, mas sorriam brilhantemente

\- Você está brincando, o Sr. Potter é igualzinho o Harry -disse Fred assim que a mulher os soltou

\- Mas tem seus olhos Sra. Potter - continuou Jorge


	2. D O I S

James achou que não conseguiria dormir com tanta informação, para ele a passagem de tempo no período de sua morte até os dias atuais havia sido de segundos, Voldemort o matou dizendo apenas duas palavras e agitando sua varinha e no momento seguinte ele estava no Beco Diagonal, perdido, dezesseis anos mais tarde.

O que James não entendia era como isso havia acontecido, ele e Lily não se pareciam com um fantasma, não se sentiam como um, na verdade ele nunca se sentiu mais vivo, podia sentir o sangue sendo bombeado do seu coração para todo o seu corpo, ele estava vivo, ele sentia, seu corpo no entanto ainda tinha 22 anos, a sua lembrança de seu filho, era de um bebe de 15 meses, não um homem de 17 anos.

No entanto ali estava ele, 16 anos depois, ainda no meio de uma guerra, com seu filho ainda correndo risco, e completamente impotente, de alguma forma vivo, com sua mulher quase tão perdida quanto ele.

Os gêmeos transfiguraram uma cama para o casal, e se recusaram a contar qualquer outra informação sobre Harry ou o que estava acontecendo, James achava isso um péssimo sinal, mas achou melhor guardar isso para si e não preocupar Lily com seus pensamentos.

Ela estava em completo estado de choque quando os gêmeos explicavam o que sabiam e desabou a chorar quando ficou sozinha no quarto com James, ela chorou até perder a consciência e dormiu agarrada ao marido sem se mexer até o dia seguinte.

\- Bom dia Sr. e Sra. Potter - Fred cumprimentou-os assim que apareceram na pequena cozinha.

\- Bom dia garotos. Podem me chamar de Lily, por favor - Ela sorriu para ambos os gêmeos enquanto pegava um copo de chá

\- Sim por favor, James é muito melhor. Me sinto um velho e bom dada as circunstancias, temos quase a mesma idade. - brincou James olhando ao redor - Então essa é uma loja digna de um maroto, o que vocês têm por aqui?

\- Orelhas extensíveis, kit mata-aula, e produtos da linha Bruxa Maravilha, tais como; poções do amor, infalível removedor de espinhas em 10 Segundos, Mini pufes, entre outros. Há também uma seção de truques mágicos dos trouxas "para anormais como pai "que ainda estamos testando - explicou Jorge com entusiasmo e brilho nos olhos.

\- Uau brilhante! parece-me muito com coisa que você e Sirius fariam, não acha James? - indagou Lily

\- Sim, parece muito - sorriu James

\- Esse sempre foi um sonho nosso, entendem - falou Jorge com ar sonhador

\- Mas só fomos capazes de conseguir começar o negócio há alguns anos, com a ajuda do Harry - contou Fred

\- Mesmo? Harry ajudou vocês com a loja? - admirou-se James ficando empolgado ao receber mais informações sobre seu filho

\- Sim, ele nos deu todo o dinheiro em ouro que recebeu do prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo - Jorge se arrependeu no mesmo momento que terminou de contar

\- Harry participou de um torneiro Tribruxo? - Lily espantou-se

\- Esses torneios foram cancelados há anos, exatamente pelo perigo que apresentam - disse James lembrando-se da aula de história da magia do seu quarto ano

\- Olhem o Harry ganhou, e bem ele saiu vivo das tarefas - Fred comentou ficando com as orelhas vermelhas

\- De qualquer forma ele se tornou nosso sócio, e tem uma porcentagem dos lucros - o orgulho de Jorge ao expressar essa notícia dava a James a impressão que dinheiro era um assunto delicado para os ruivos - E Sirius adorava alguns dos nossos primeiros produtos - acrescentou para mudar de assunto

\- Falando em Sirius, como ele está? Nem imagino como ele deve ter reagido a nossa morte - O casal olhava para os gêmeos em expectativa

Os gêmeos não encaravam mais os Potter, começaram a se movimentar levando as louças para a pia e agitando a varinha sem explicação. Aparentemente não havia como conversar com o casal sem citar uma tragédia, e os gêmeos não se davam bem com esse tipo de situação, levar a tristeza para o conhecimento das pessoas não era a especialidade deles, portanto decidiram que quem contaria tudo que os Potter precisavam saber seria a Ordem.

James entendeu o comportamento e sentiu o mundo desabando, um mundo sem seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, um mundo sem Sirius parecia errado demais para existir, Lily também entendeu e apertou a mão de seu marido, desde que estava com James, ela teve que conviver com Sirius e ele acabou sendo um amigo leal e importante para ela como jamais teria previsto

\- Há quanto tempo? - a voz de James estava um pouco rouca

\- Quase dois anos agora - respondeu Fred tristemente - Ele sentiu muito a sua falta Sr. Potter e se importava muito com Harry

\- Remus vai poder explicar tudo mais tarde, ele vai estar na reunião hoje, na época mamãe não nos deixava participar da Ordem. - Argumentou Jorge

\- Isso se Ninfadora deixa-lo sair, mamãe disse que Dora está com medo de que Remus saia e não volte, você sabe por causa do bebe. - Fred disse para Jorge esquecendo-se do casal no cômodo.

\- Esperem - disse Lily de repente - Ninfadora? bebe?

Eles engoliram seu café da manhã e voltaram para o andar de cima, Monstro sempre se curvando ou fazendo reverências e prometendo que cuidaria e deixaria a casa pronta para quando eles retornassem.

"Deus o abençoe", disse Ron formalmente. "E só de pensar que eu costumava me imaginar cortando a cabeça dele e pendurando na parede!"

Eles podiam ver dois comensais vigiando a casa do outro lado do quarteirão.

Hermione desaparatou com Ron primeiro, Harry foi logo após.

Após a usual escuridão e a sensação de sufocamento, Harry achou-se no meio de um pequeno beco onde a primeira parte do plano deles iria acontecer. O local estava deserto, exceto por dois grandes cofres. Os funcionários do primeiro Ministro não costumavam ir trabalhar antes das oito horas.

"Ok então", disse Hermione, olhando seu relógio. "Ela deve chegar aqui em... mais ou menos cinco minutos. Quando eu a estuporar..."

" Hermione, nós sabemos" disse Rony. " E eu pensei que nós iríamos abrir a porta antes dela chegar aqui.

Hermione grunhiu.

" Eu quase esqueci! Cheguem para trás..."

Ela apontou sua varinha para o cadeado e a pesada porta de fogo além deles, se abriu com um "crash". O corredor negro conduzia, como eles sabiam pelas suas cuidadosas viagens, num teatro vazio. Hermione puxou a porta atrás dela, para fazer parecer que ainda estava fechada.

" E agora," ela disse, se virando para encarar os outros dois, "nós colocamos a capa novamente"

" e esperamos," Rony terminou, jogando a capa sobre a cabeça de Hermione  
e rolando seus olhos para Harry.  
Pouco mais de um minuto mais tarde, houve um pequeno ruído seco e uma pequena bruxa do ministério de cabelo grisalho aparatou passos deles, piscando um pouco com a claridade repentina: o sol acabara de sair de trás de uma nuvem. Ela quase não teve tempo para aproveitar o inesperado sol, Hermione acabara de lançar um feitiço antiverbal estuporante que a atingiu no queixo e a deixou caída no chão;  
" Muito bem, Hermione," disse Rony, emergindo de trás de um baú além da porta do teatro, assim que Harry tirou a capa da invisibilidade. Juntos, eles carregaram a pequena bruxa para dentro de uma passagem escura.  
Hermione arrancou um punhado de fios de cabelo da cabeça da bruxa e os colocou dentro de um frasco de poção polissuco que ela havia retirado da bolsa. Rony estava revirando a pequena carteira da bruxa,  
" Ela é Mafalda Hopkirk," ele disse, lendo um pequeno cartão de identificava sua vítima como uma assistente do escritório de Uso Indevido da Magia. "Você deveria pegar essa Hermione, e aqui estão as moedas. Ele passou para ela algumas moedas pequenas e douradas, todas cunhadas com as letras M.O.M, que ele tinha pego da bolsa da bruxa  
Hermione bebeu a Poção Polissuco, que agora estava com uma bela cor heliotrópica, e em segundos parada perante eles, o dobro de Mafalda Hopkirk. Enquanto ela removia os óculos de Mafalda e os colocava, Harry checou seu relógio.  
" Estamos ficando sem tempo, o Sr. Manutenção Mágica estará aqui a qualquer segundo." Eles correram para fechar a sala da verdadeira Mafalda; Harry e Ron através da Capa de Invisibilidade sobre eles, porém Hermione continuava à vista, esperando. Um segundo depois, seguido de outro estalo, um pequeno bruxo com aparência de ferreiro apareceu na frente deles.

"Ah, olá, Mafalda."

"Olá!" disse Hermione com uma voz trêmula. "Como você está hoje?"

"Para dizer a verdade, não tão bem." Replicou o pequeno bruxo, com um olhar abatido.

Enquanto Hermione e o bruxo seguiram em direção à rua principal, Harry e Ron se arrastavam-se atrás dele.

"Sinto muito por saber que você não está no clima." Disse Hermione, falando firmemente para o pequeno bruxo enquanto ele tentava expor seus problemas; era essencial pará-lo antes que ele alcançasse a rua.

"Aqui, pegue uma bala."

"Ahn? Ah, não obrigado"

"Eu insisto!" disse Hermione agressivamente, sacudindo o saco de pastilhas na cara dele.

Parecendo um pouco assustado o bruxo aceitou uma.

O efeito foi instantâneo. No momento em que a pastilha tocou sua língua, o bruxo começou a vomitar tanto que ele nem ao menos percebeu quando Hermione arrancou do topo de sua cabeça um monte de cabelos.

"Ah, querido!", ela disse enquanto ele vomitava. "Talvez você devesse tirar o dia de folga."

"Não... não!", ele engasgou e tentou se recompor, tentando continuar seu caminho mesmo que mal conseguisse andar em linha reta. "Eu devo... hoje... eu devo ir..."

"Mas isso é tolice!", disse Hermione, alarmada. "Você não pode ir trabalhar nesse estado.

Eu acho que você deveria ir para o St. Mungus e deixar eles cuidarem de você".

O bruxo tinha acabado de ceder, violentamente, caindo de quatro no chão. Ainda tentava engatinhar até a rua principal.

"Você simplesmente não pode ir para o trabalho desse jeito!"

Finalmente ele pareceu aceitar a verdade nas palavras dela. Usando uma Hermione enojada para conseguir voltar a sua posição inicial, ele tomou o seu posto e sumiu, deixando nada para trás fora a bolsa que Ron havia tirado de duas mãos e algumas poças de vômito.

"Burgh", disse Hermione, levantando a saia da sua túnica para evitar que ela tocasse na sujeira que ele tinha feito. "Teria feito uma bagunça muito menor se tivéssemos estuporado ele também."

"Weah", disse Ron aparecendo de baixo da capa, segurando a mala do bruxo. "Mas eu ainda acho que uma pilha de corpos inconscientes teria chamado mais atenção. Queria continuar no seu trabalho, dedicado ele, não? Passa logo o cabelo e a poção, então."

Dentro de dois minutos, Ron apareceu em frente a eles, tão baixo e como o bruxo doente, e usava as túnicas azuis que estavam guardadas na bolsa.

"Estranho, ele não estava as usando hoje, não é mesmo, viu como ele queria ir? De qualquer jeito, Sou Reg. Cattermole, de acordo com a etiqueta nas costas."

"Agora espere aqui," Hermione disse a Harry que estava quieto debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade. "E nós voltaremos com alguns cabelos para você."

Ele teve que esperar dez minutos, mas pareceu muito mais pra Harry, escondido sozinho na viela ao lado da porta ocultando a estuporada Mafalda. Finalmente Ron e Hermione reapareceram.

" Não sabemos quem ele é" disse Hermione passando para o Harry alguns cabelos negros e encaracolados, "mas ele foi para a casa com o nariz sangrando muito! Aqui, ele é bastante alto, você irá precisar de túnicas maiores..."

Ela puxou algumas das velhas túnicas que Monstro lavou para eles e Harry retirou-se para tomar a poção e trocar-se.

Uma vez que a dolorosa transformação estava completa ele estava alto e com braços musculosos, construídos poderosamente. Ele também tinha uma barba. Tirando a Capa de Invisibilidade e guardando os óculos na sua nova túnica, ele se juntou aos outros dois novamente.

"Blimey, isso é assustador" disse Ron, erguendo os olhos para Harry, que tinha o cercado agora.

"Pegue uma das moedas de Mafalda", Hermione disse para Harry, "e vamos logo, são quase nove".

Eles saíram do corredor juntos. 50 jardas através do piso lotado havia grades pretas enfiadas no chão ocupando duas escadas, um rotulado CAVALHEIROS, e o outro DAMAS.

"Vejo vocês logo, então" disse Hermione nervosamente, e ela cambaleou pelos degraus em direção ao DAMAS. Harry e Ron juntaram um número de homens malvestidos descendo para o que parecia ser um banheiro público ordinário no subsolo, com azulejos brancos e pretos"

"Bom dia, Reg.!", cumprimentou um outro bruxo em túnica azul marinho enquanto ela entrava em um cubículo depois de introduzir sua moeda dourada em uma fenda na porta.

"Um pé no saco isso, né? Forçando todos nós a ir trabalhar desse jeito! Quem eles esperam que apareça aqui? Harry Potter?"

O bruxo riu da sua própria piada. Ron deu a ele um sorriso forçado.

"Yeah", ele disse. "Ridículo, não?"

E ele e Harry entraram em cubículos adjacentes.

Pelos dois lados de Harry veio o som de jatos de água. Ele se baixou e olhou através da brecha o fundo do cubículo em tempo de ver um par de botas subir no toalete ao lado. Ele olhou para a esquerda e viu Ron piscando para ele.

"Nós temos que dar descarga em nós mesmos?", ele murmurou.

"Parece que sim". Harry murmurou de volta; sua voz soou profunda e grave.

Os dois se levantaram. Sentindo-se incrivelmente idiota, Harry subiu e "entrou" no vaso.

Ele soube imediatamente que tinha feito a coisa certa, embora parecesse que ele estivesse em pé sobre a água, seus sapatos, pés e túnica permaneceram secos. Ele se endireitou, puxou a descarga e logo em seguida sumiu em uma rápida queda, emergindo de uma lareira dentro do Ministério da Magia.

Ele se levantou desajeitado; tinha muito mais do seu corpo do que ele estava acostumado. O grande Átrio parecia mais escuro do que Harry lembrava. Antes uma fonte dourada enchia o centro da entrada, lançando jatos de luz bruxuleante por todo o chão polido e pelas paredes. Agora uma estátua gigante de uma pedra preta dominou a cena.

Era até intimidante aquela grande escultura de uma bruxa e... um bruxo sentado num trono com ornamentos entalhados, olhando para baixo para os trabalhadores do ministério surgindo nas lareiras. Encravadas em letras garrafais na base da estátua estava a frase: MAGIA É PODER.

Harry recebeu um pesado sopro atrás de suas pernas. Outro bruxo tinha acabado de voar para fora da lareira atrás dele.

"Saia da frente! Você não pode... Oh, desculpe Runcorn!"

Claramente assustado, o bruxo careca saiu correndo. Aparentemente o homem que Harry encarnava era alguém intimidador.

"Psst!" disse uma voz, e ele olhou em volta para uma pequena bruxa e um bruxo da Manutenção Mágica o chamando de trás da estátua. Harry acelerou para encontrar com eles.

"Você entrou sem problemas?", Hermione perguntou a ele.

"Não, ele ainda está preso no vaso", disse Ron.

"Oh, muito engraçado... é horrível, não é mesmo?" ela disse a Harry enquanto esse olhava para a estátua. "Você vê em que eles estão sentados?"

Harry olhou mais de perto e percebeu que o que ele achava ser tronos entalhados decorativamente eram na verdade pilhas de pedaços humanos: centenas e centenas de corpos nus, homens, mulheres e crianças, todos com rostos estúpidos e feios, revirados e amassados para suportar o peso de bruxos bem vestidos.

"Trouxas", sussurrou Hermione "Colocados no seu devido lugar. Vamos logo, vamos resolver isto".

Naquele dia, James e Lily pediram para ajudar os gêmeos na loja, que mesmo explicando que com todas as crianças em Hogwarts o movimento seria fraco, insistiram tanto que os ruivos acabaram por aceitar ajuda.

Mas Lily e James usaram um feitiço de glamour para que tivessem a aparência mudada, Lily ficou como uma velha senhora de cabelos brancos e James optou por parecer mais jovem, Lily, no entanto tinha transfigurado o cabelo do marido que apesar de jovem agora estava careca e não usava óculos.

Os gêmeos riram da cara de desgosto de James ao perceber que não tinha mais cabelo, e Lily parecia satisfeita com o resultado.

Passaram o dia ajudando os gêmeos a atender clientes, a contabilizar estoques e Lily foi até mesmo ajudar Jorge a preparar algumas poções de amor.

\- O segredo está no preparo, diminuímos pela metade o tempo de cozimento, assim a poção vai ficar mais fraca, não podemos arriscar uma poção muito forte, não sabemos quem pode comprar essas coisas - explicou ele

\- Para mim tem cheiro de grama, meias molhadas e quadribol- Lily disse ao cheirar a fumaça rosada - cheira exatamente como James - exclamou feliz

Jorge queria perguntar como meias molhadas podia ser um cheiro feliz, mas não achou que gostaria da resposta.

A noite chegou junto com a expectativa e ansiedade dos Potter. Os gêmeos explicaram que as oito horas em ponto a escova de cabelos azul que eles tinham ia se transformar em um portal, ao chegarem lá eles deviam se preparar, como não eram esperados a Ordem poderia ser meio hostil, nesse momento Lily apertou a mão de James ficando nervosa, também explicaram que por motivos de segurança o local da reunião nunca era revelado, mas existia grandes chances da reunião acontecerá em um lugar que eles chamam de 'a toca' e aparentemente era a casa da mãe dos garotos.

Eles concordaram que ficariam logo atrás dos gêmeos, e não usariam a varinha em nenhuma situação, além de responderem sinceramente qualquer pergunta feita, afim de confirmar a verdadeira identidade dos viajantes.

Lily tentou controlar a respiração, enfim ela ia saber de algumas respostas, já que os gêmeos se recusaram a contar qualquer informação a mais de Harry, até agora ela sabia que ele era procurado, estava desaparecido, tinha participado do torneio Tribruxo e era um jovem de 17 anos e só. Isso era tudo que ela tinha para se agarrar ao seu filho.

As oito horas em ponto a escova de cabelos começou a tremer e exalar um brilho perolado, todos agarraram o portal e Lily sentiu o mundo rodar, James sentiu o familiar puxão no umbigo e a escuridão o alcançou.

Os Potter não sabiam onde estavam assim que abriram os olhos, parecia uma fazenda, ou talvez fosse um vilarejo onde as casas vizinhas ficavam espetacularmente longes umas das outras.

Com sete andares e dilapidada, permanecendo de pé provavelmente por magia. A casa que se erguia de frente a Lily era a casa mais legal que ela já tinha visto no mundo bruxo.

\- Sigam atrás de nós, e preparem-se vai ser um choque para todos - exclamou Jorge enquanto sacava a varinha e seguia em direção a porta da casa

O rapaz deu três toques no que parecia ao casal, lugares aleatórios, mas logo em seguida a porta foi aberta e uma senhora gordinha e ruiva abriu a porta levemente e espiou para fora

\- Pois não? - perguntou a mulher franzindo as sobrancelhas - está perdido?

\- Não estou, estou exatamente onde o relógio da cozinha aponta que eu deveria estar - citou Fred o que parecia ser palavras decoradas, palavras chaves, Lily adivinhou, que apenas membros da Ordem deveriam conhecer. Ela e James permaneciam ocultos na sombra atrás dos gêmeos.

\- Oh! Meninos vamos entrem! Depressa é perigoso estar de fora nos dias de hoje - ela disse e abriu a porta totalmente e a claridade de dentro iluminou a entrada, trazendo James e Lily à tona. A senhora ruiva foi rápida ao tirar a varinha sabe-se lá da onde é apontar para os estranhos enquanto acenava e tirava os filhos do caminho. - QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? -ela gritou balançando a varinha bem na frente do casal que permanecia parado

\- James e Lily Potter - respondeu James, já que a voz de Lily parecia ter evaporado.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - veio uma voz de dentro - por que a gritaria? Está tudo bem Molly?

\- Remus, venha aqui, ande logo. - A senhora ruiva gritou ainda com a varinha em punho. E virou-se para seus filhos - expliquem que é que vocês aprontaram dessa vez. Vamos, estou esperando

-m-mãe, você tem que acreditar em nós, esses são os pais do Harry - disse Jorge meio pálido

\- Sim mamãe, é verdade, eles vivem - disse Fred intervindo pelo irmão.

A mulher olhou feroz para os filhos e estava prestes a gritar novamente quando o dono da voz chegou na porta.

Muitos centímetros mais alto do que a mulher gorducha, e muito mais velho e pálido do que James se lembrava, ali estava Remus Lupin.

O homem com ar de cansado apareceu na porta e congelou ao ver o casal na sua frente ele colocou a varinha em punho e gritou - Que brincadeira de mal gosto é esse meninos?

\- Remus é verdade, eles são os Potter - explicou Jorge

\- Vá em frente, pergunte algo que apenas eles saibam responder - estimulou Fred colocando a mão sobre a de Remus e abaixando a varinha do lobisomem.

O homem parecia levemente verde, como se fosse vomitar, caminhou até o casal de estranhos e os estudou de todos os ângulos, levantou a mão até a bochecha da mulher que parecia Lily e tocou com o indicador

\- Aí! Mais devagar aí com as unhas Moony- disse a mulher com a voz idêntica com a de Lily, mas ela sorriu no final, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem.

O homem deu um pulo para trás e olhou para o homem ao lado dela, que se parecia exatamente como se lembrava de James

\- É verdade Moony, aparecemos ontem no beco diagonal, sem entender o porquê e tudo que eu me lembro antes disso é de você-sabe-quem me matando. - O homem, James, disse e ele soava exatamente como James.

Remus escureceu de repente é apontou a varinha para ambos, sacudindo disse "FINITE INCANTATEM", mas nada aconteceu.

\- Não acredita em nós - suspirou Lily

\- Me pergunte algo que apenas eu saberia responder - sugeriu novamente James

Remus estava pensando enquanto Molly continuava com a varinha em punho, e os gêmeos assistiam tudo muito interessados.

\- Quando e como foi que James Potter teve a ideia de casar com Lily Evans e como você chama a irmã da Lily quando ela não está olhando - perguntou Remus desafiante.

\- Cara você realmente precisava fazer suas perguntas ? - suspirou James - era 1977, estávamos no nosso último ano em Hogwarts, e eu contei pra você primeiro, eu tinha acordado uma manhã de sábado com a certeza de que era ela, e eu não queria mais esperar, eu pedi a mão dela no último dia de aula, durante a festa de despedida na sala comunal, meio bêbado eu admito - James sorriu com a lembrança, mas olhou com uma careta para Lily ao responder a segunda pergunta - eu chamo a Petúnia de mutante com cara de cavalo e pescoço de girafa, mas é muito grande então as vezes eu abrevio chamando ela de

\- De cara de cavalo apenas - disse Remus na mesma hora que James terminava de contar, ele abaixou a varinha e abraçou o amigo fortemente.

James e Lily entraram e descobriram que a chave do portal dos gêmeos era a segunda então além do Sr. e Sra. Weasley e de Remus eles estavam sozinhos na casa por enquanto, estavam em um vilarejo bruxo chamado Ottery St. Catchpole, contaram que a Ordem havia diminuído muito nos últimos tempos desde a volta de Voldemort, alguns mortos e outros afastados por medo.

\- Volta? Por que ele deveria voltar? O que o fez ir embora? – questionou Lily olhando ao redor, agora estavam na cozinha da casa que era simples e muito aconchegante.

\- Você – disse Remus simplesmente

\- O que? – engasgou-se a jovem ruiva

\- Vou explicar-lhes o melhor que puder, eu apesar de tudo não sei os detalhes, Dumbledore confiou apenas a Harry todo o mistério do dia da morte de vocês – Disse Remus com um tom estranho ao pronunciar morte – Na noite de 31 de julho de 1981, você-sabe-quem entrou na casa de vocês, pois Rabicho nos traiu

\- Nem me lembre desse cretino safado – rosnou James com raiva – ele está vivo?

\- Não sei – disse Remus dando de ombros – O que sabemos é que naquela noite Ele entrou na casa de vocês e quando você Lily morreu protegendo Harry, sua morte acionou uma magia antiga, que protegeu Harry quando Ele lançou o feitiço da morte no garoto, deixando apenas uma cicatriz, dizem que a maldição ricocheteou e acertou o seu próprio feiticeiro, entretanto como eu disse, ninguém saberia dizer se é verdade, apenas Harry e Dumbledore, e como Harry está desaparecido e Dumbledore ...- A voz do lobisomem foi desaparecendo e ele não conseguiu falar da morte do velho diretor.

Lily tinha lagrimas no olhos que se derramavam lentamente e ela até mesmo se esqueceu como se fala.

\- Ele tentou matar Harry? Lançou uma maldição da morte em um bebe? Que covarde – gritou James se alterando – Como é possível? Como ele sobreviveu?

\- Como eu disse, Lily desencadeou uma proteção antiga, muito poderosa – disse Remus sorrindo para a amiga que estava recebendo lencinhos da Sra. Weasley – Amor

\- Amor? – sussurrou Lily confusa – como é possível?

\- Amor sim, eu não sei Lily, e arrisco a dizer que nem Dumbledore entendia a complexidade disso, mas isso salvou a vida de Harry, sua magia lhe conferiu proteção até o dia de seu aniversário de dezessete anos, Harry é o-menino-que-sobreviveu.

Lily e James se abraçaram, a verdade é que a gravidez de Harry veio de repente, e pouco após seu nascimento veio a profecia, eles não tinham tido tempo, tempo para aprenderem a ser adultos, a serem pais, e nem serem fortes para lidar com toda essa situação. Tempo era tudo que eles não tiveram.

\- De qualquer forma – continuou Molly quando viu que Remus estava tremendo - Harry cresceu com os tios trouxas e veio para Hogwarts aos 11 anos, é um menino gentil, corajoso e fiel – contou a Sra. Weasley amavelmente.

\- Espera aí, por que ele cresceu com Petúnia? – exclamou James fazendo uma careta e levando um beliscão da esposa - Sirius era o guardião legal do Harry, e os gêmeos nos contaram que ele só morreu a alguns anos. – disse sentindo a garganta pegar fogo ao pronunciar essas palavras.

Remus suspirou e olhou o relógio, tinha poucos minutos até o resto da Ordem chegar.

\- É verdade, mas lembram-se que Sirius era o fiel do segredo de vocês, até resolverem trocar e colocar aquele traidor?- Disse Remus com ódio de Rabicho – pois bem, a comunidade bruxa não sabia disso, e Sirius foi procurado para depor, quando o encontraram ele foi acusado de matar 12 trouxas e Rabicho – explicou Remus, mas ao ver que os amigos abriam a boca para argumentar ele continuou – Sim, é claro que foi uma armadilha daquele rato, e Sirius foi preso em Azkaban por 12 anos antes de conseguir escapar.

Lily sentiu seu corpo todo tremer, e nem esperou para ver a reação do marido ela logo tomou sua mão e o puxou para um abraço, o homem não resistiu e sentiu lagrimas quentes escorrendo e molhando o ombro da sua esposa. Azkaban era quase pior que a morte.

A porta vibrou e brilhou fazendo uns barulhos estranhos e os membros da nova Ordem souberem que mais membros haviam chegado.

\- Acho que temos que continuar outra hora, a reunião logo vai ter que começar – Disse Sr. Weasley

\- NÃO – exclamou Lily, enquanto soltava o marido na cadeira – precisamos saber mais, saber sobre Harry e como esse monstro voltou

O olhar suplicante dos Potter acabou amolecendo o coração de todos ali, que decidiram que Remus e sr. Weasley ficariam na cozinha com o casal contando tudo que sabiam enquanto os gêmeos e a sra. Weasley ficariam responsáveis por receber os membros da reunião e explicar a aparição dos Potter.

\- Harry então ficou com sua irmã, até por que foi seu sangue quem deu a proteção ao Harry e ele só ficaria seguro com ela, apesar de ter sido anos difíceis Harry cresceu saudável e gentil e veio para Hogwarts, sendo sempre um jovem excepcional e eu posso dizer com propriedade, já que fui seu professor no seu terceiro ano, ele cresceu corajoso, e até mesmo salvou Sirius dos dementadores nesse ano, quando Sirius fugiu de Azkaban, mas você-sabe-quem- só foi aparecer no quarto ano do Harry, quando ele participava do torneio Tribruxo – até o momento Lily e James apenas sentiram orgulho do filho no entanto estavam receosos com esse retorno – ele foi sequestrado e até mesmo duelou com você-sabe-quem, mas conseguiu fugir por uma chave de portal, no ano seguinte nós perdemos Sirius, durante uma batalha no ministério da magia. É eu sei, conto os detalhes outra hora. Ano passado as coisas pareciam mais normais para Harry, bom é o que parecia para quem estava de fora, mesmo com os ataques, tudo estava calmo demais, até que houve a morte de Dumbledore e apenas Harry é testemunha.

\- E quem matou? Quem matou Dumbledore? – perguntou James com a voz rouca

\- Harry diz que foi Severus Snape. – disse Remus com ódio.


	3. T R Ê S

A notícia que Severus Snape havia matado Albus Dumbledore foi digerida em câmera lenta, no futuro nem um dos dois Potter's presentes saberia dizer quanto tempo realmente se passou.

-Você está de brincadeira comigo certo? – Lily foi quem recuperou-se primeiro – Nem em mil anos Snape seria bom o bastante para matar Dumbledore

\- Lily, Harry foi atrás de Snape nesse dia, houve uma briga, e ele desapareceu com todos os outros comensais da morte desde então

Lily abriu a boca para protestar novamente quando James cortou-a

\- Se Harry diz que foi ele, eu acredito no meu filho – disse James olhando-a no fundo de seus olhos – Eu tenho que confiar que meu filho não é um mentiroso, eu preciso que ele seja um bom homem, sabe?

Lily suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, ela sabia. E então se virou para seu amigo.

\- E agora? Você sabe onde ele está agora? – perguntou a ruiva angustiada

\- Eu não sei, ninguém sabe, ele estava na antiga casa do Sirius, agora é dele, nós...bem, nós brigamos quando eu estive por lá, e desde então não o vejo mais – suspirou Remus cansado se lembrando da briga com o garoto

\- Brigaram? Mas por quê? – James quis saber

\- Bem, eu fui oferecer ajuda – exclamou Remus – Ele, bem ele ficou muito bravo que eu queria ajudá-lo enquanto Tonks está gravida. Disse que você James ficaria muito desapontado comigo por deixar meu filho e minha mulher, nós brigamos feio nesse dia e perdemos contato.

\- O garoto não se lembra de uma palavra minha, com toda certeza, mas sabe exatamente o que eu diria, você está maluco? Deixar sua família assim, nesses tempos? – Perguntou James zangado olhando para o amigo

A conversa foi interrompida com o Sr. Weasley dizendo que a reunião deveria começar o mais breve possível.

O casal foi apresentado a todos ali, não havia muitas pessoas, eles já sabiam que metade da Ordem estava sendo vigiada e não pode ou não quis comparecer, outra metade estava morta ou desaparecida. Estavam todos sentados e espalhados pela sala, havia Tonks com a mãe Andromeda, Gui e Carlinhos que eram os irmãos de Jorge e Fred, os próprios gêmeos, Molly e o marido, Remus, Fleur a esposa de Gui e uma velha senhora que James soube assim que viu o chapéu que era a mãe de Frank Longbottom. A princípio todos ficaram muito assustados e mantiveram distância do casal, mas James e Lily não os julgava, era tão estranho para eles quanto para os outro.

\- Podemos começar? – Fleur perguntou – Gabrrielle esstá em cassa e non posso deixá-la sozinha – claramente Fleur ainda possuía muito do sotaque francês

\- Arthur, é verdade o que eu ouvi no rádio hoje mais cedo? Harry foi visto no ministério da magia? – perguntou Molly

\- O que? Meu filho? A pessoa mais procurada da comunidade bruxa, estava no ministério da magia? Como não me contou isso Remus? – perguntou Lily se levantado do sofá exasperada e caminhando de um lado para outro

\- Essa informação é nova para mim, o que raios Harry foi fazer no ministério? Ele queria ser morto? – Remus perguntou esgotado e alterado pela imprudência do garoto

Sr. Weasley interviu e começou a contar para todos, o que sabia, já que estava trabalhando no ministério ainda

\- Ele foi visto sim, entrou com a poção polissuco de um funcionário do alto escalão, Hermione e nosso filho também foram – explicou Arthur para Molly tirando os óculos e pressionando as têmporas – Foi a maior bagunça, eles entraram pela porta da frente, o Ministério esta um caos, como três adolescentes conseguiram entram sem nenhuma dificuldade. O caso é que Harry se infiltrou em um julgamento de uma trouxa, atacou a Dolores Umbridge, ela está gritando a mil pulmões para quem quiser ouvir que Harry roubou o colar dela e ainda fugiu com a acusada. Acredita que eram os Cattermole?

\- Ah, por que o Harry só faz esse tipo de coisa quando não estamos perto? – perguntou Fred ligeiramente magoado

\- E Rony? Ele está bem? – perguntou Molly preocupada com o filho – Alguma notícia dele? Você o viu?

\- Rony foi visto também! Eles duelaram com alguns aurores antes de desaparecerem pela lareira, mas nosso filho está bem Molly – disse Arthur com um sorriso fraco - O Ministério ficou mil vezes mais rígido, está um inferno para conseguir entrar no trabalho.

\- Se Harry, Hermione e Rony se arriscaram tanto para roubar esse colar, ele deve realmente se importante não? – questionou James sabiamente e internamente muito feliz por Harry ter escapado de mais essa confusão.

A conversa girou entorno do que eles imaginavam que seria esse colar, o que isso significava e ficaram de pesquisar e se comunicar ao longo da semana, James e Lily iriam ficar na casa com Arthur, Molly e Carlinhos que estava de licença durante os próximos meses.

À medida que os dias se alongavam em semanas, Harry começou a suspeitar que Rony e Hermione estivessem conversando sem ele e sobre ele. Várias vezes tinham parado abruptamente de falar quando ele entrara na barraca, e, em outras duas, Harry os encontrara por acaso, conversando em segredo a uma pequena distância, as cabeças juntas, falando rapidamente; em ambas, os amigos tinham se calado ao perceber sua aproximação e se apressado a fingir que estavam ocupados em apanhar lenha ou água. Harry não podia deixar de se perguntar se teriam concordado em acompanhá-lo nessa viagem, que agora julgavam sem objetivo e errática, apenas porque pensaram que tinha um plano secreto de que eles tomariam conhecimento no devido tempo. Rony não estava fazendo o menor esforço para esconder o seu mau humor, e Harry começava a recear que Hermione também estivesse desapontada com a sua falta de liderança. Desesperado, ele tentou pensar em outros locais para Horcruxes, mas o único que continuava a lhe ocorrer era Hogwarts, e, como os amigos não achavam que fosse provável, ele parou de sugeri-lo. O outono foi desdobrando-se sobre os campos à medida que eles se deslocavam: agora, estavam montando a barraca sobre palhas secas e folhas caídas. Névoas naturais se misturavam àquelas lançadas pelos dementadores; o vento e a chuva aumentavam seus problemas. O fato de que Hermione estivesse identificando melhor os cogumelos comestíveis não chegava a compensar inteiramente o seu isolamento contínuo, a falta da companhia de outras pessoas, ou sua total ignorância sobre o que estava acontecendo na guerra contra Voldemort.

– Minha mãe – disse Rony certa noite, quando se achavam na barraca, à margem de um rio em Gales – é capaz de conjurar do nada uma comida gostosa. Ele cutucava, rabugento, os pedaços de peixe carbonizado em seu prato. Harry olhou automaticamente para o pescoço de Rony e viu, conforme esperava, o brilho da corrente de ouro da Horcrux. Conseguiu refrear o impulso de xingar o amigo, cuja atitude melhoraria um pouco no momento em que tirasse o medalhão.

– Sua mãe não conjura comida do nada – disse Hermione. – Ninguém pode fazer isso. Comida é a primeira das cinco principais exceções à Lei de Gamp sobre a Transfiguração Elemen...

– Ah, vê se fala em língua de gente, tá! – retorquiu Rony, extraindo uma espinha de peixe presa entre os dentes

– É impossível preparar comida boa do nada! Você pode convocá-la se souber onde achar, você pode transformá-la, você pode aumentar a quantidade se já tem alguma...

– ... pois não se dê o trabalho de aumentar esta aqui, tá uma porcaria – retrucou ele.

– Harry apanhou o peixe e eu fiz o melhor que pude! Estou notando que sempre sou eu que acabo resolvendo o problema da comida; porque sou uma menina, suponho!

– Não, porque a gente supõe que você seja melhor em magia! – disparou Rony. Hermione se levantou de repente e os pedaços de peixe assado escorregaram do seu prato de estanho para o chão

. – Você pode cozinhar amanhã, Rony, você pode procurar os ingredientes e tentar transformá-los em alguma coisa que valha a pena comer, e eu vou me sentar aqui e fazer cara feia e reclamar e você vai poder ver...

– Calem a boca! – exclamou Harry, levantando-se de um salto e erguendo as mãos. – Calem já a boca!

Durante as próximas semanas, as coisas ficaram ainda mais difíceis na casa dos Weasley, Arthur e Molly foram chamados para depor sobre o aparecimento do filho Rony ao lado de Harry no Ministério da Magia, eles negaram tudo, disseram que não era Rony, que seu filho estava com Sarapintose no porão de casa, morrendo aos poucos. Talvez por isso Sr. Weasley tinha sido obrigado a pegar uma 'licença' e isso deixava a situação financeira dos Weasley ainda mais debilitada que antes, com os Potter morando com eles os gastos eram ainda maiores

Todos os dias de manhã seja durante almoço James e Sr. Weasley entravam em uma discussão amigável, já que James insistia em tentar ajudar com os custos e Arthur negava veemente;

\- Tenho certeza que Harry não vai perceber que alguns galeões desaparecerem e muito menos se importar quando contarmos – repetia James o discurso de sempre. Sentado ao lado da esposa na mesa, junto com Arthur e Molly

\- Agradeço muito James, mas não é necessário, tínhamos algumas economias e meus filhos estão nos enviando tudo que é necessário e você sabe nós temos muito espaço aqui e Molly tem plantações realmente boas de... – Mas Sr. Weasley foi impedido de continuar a tentativa em convencer James pela coruja grande e marrom que bicava sem parar a janela da cozinha, ele reconhecia essa coruja era da mesma espécie de corujas oficias de Hogwarts e sabendo que apenas sua filha Gina estava na escola nesse período ele se adiantou para abrir a janela.

\- O que diz ai? Minha menina está bem? Aconteceu algo com a Gina? – questionou Sra. Weasley se levantando e colocando-se ao lado do marido que já lia a carta.

\- Não diz muita coisa, é uma carta do Direto Snape, ele diz que Gina vai estar proibida de ir a Hogsmead até o natal – Sr. Weasley fez uma careta ao ler isso – parece que ela e Neville Longbottom tentaram roubar a espada de Gryffindor da sala dele

\- Mas por que Gina faria uma coisa dessas? O que essa menina está pensando? Com todos aqueles comensais da morte circulando por lá, tenho medo do que possam ter feito a nossa menina – exclamou Molly sentando-se na cadeira e colocando o rosto entre as mãos. Lily foi até a mulher abraçando-a e murmurando palavras de conforto.

-/-/-

Os dias que se seguiram foram ainda piores para todos, o clima começou a pesar, sem noticias de nenhum dos filhos os pais começaram a ficar com o humor afetado, não tinha havido novas noticias da Ordem, um casal nascido trouxa da confiança de Dumbledore que estava em missão secreta havia aparecido no Jornal outro dia a manchete dizia que foram encontrados na França em cativeiro, aparentemente morreram de fome, acorrentados em uma masmorra. A marca negra na parede da sala de tortura evidenciava a natureza brutal do crime.

O Natal se aproximava e a única noticia que haviam recebido dos filhos até agora eram que Gui e Fleur viriam para passar a véspera e almoço de natal com os pais enquanto Carlinhos teve uma emergência com alguns dragões na Albânia e precisaria passar o natal e ano novo no trabalho, Fred e Jorge não haviam dado nenhuma notícia desde então, mas Sra. Weasley estava confiante de que eles apareceriam para o Natal.

\- Sabe Harry passou alguns natais aqui conosco, todo ano eu faço uma lembrancinha para os meus filhos e acabo fazendo um para o Harry também, mas com você aqui agora, estava pensando que talvez você gostaria de fazer – disse Sra. Weasley descendo da escada ao lado de Lily – gostaria querida?

Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lagrimas não derramadas enquanto ela acenava fortemente com a cabeça – gostaria sim, você me ajuda?

\- Claro querida, olhe eu fiz esse para o Rony, ele odeia a cor, acha que eu não sei, mas eu não posso me aguentar eu adoro vê-lo com esse tom – Sra. Weasley sorriu sapeca.

James e Arthur haviam saído para buscar Gina na estação Kings Cross, James havia ido com poção polissuco disfarçado de Carlinhos Weasley que havia cedido alguns fios de cabelo antes de ir para Albânia. Isso havia gerado uma grande crise entre James e Lily que era contra a ideia, principalmente pelas chances de James e Harry serem confundidos, mas James convenceu Lily quando seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao dizer que não suportava mais ficar preso em casa e como ele estava se sentindo morto nesses últimos dias, sem noticias de Harry e impotente sem poder fazer nada para ajudar.

Não demorou muito para James e Arthur aparecerem com uma garota ruiva, completamente desconfiada de James, que ainda estava em forma de Carlinhos.

\- Mãe? Você está aqui? – disse uma voz vinda da cozinha

\- Aqui na sala querida, temos visita, tenha modos – gritou a senhora Weasley

Ela e Lily continuavam a fazer os suéteres, quero dizer a Sra. Weasley fazia suéteres, Lily Potter estava embolada em uma mistura de linhas sem fim.

\- Será que eles já contaram a ela? - Perguntou Lily para Molly.

Molly deu de ombros, mas se levantou em um pulo assim que viu uma cabeleira ruiva entrar na sala carregando um malão magicamente em seus calcanhares. Uma garota não tão alta, magra de longos cabelos ruivos, sardas pelo nariz e olhos castanhos que encaravam Lily enquanto abraçava a mãe

\- Senti sua falta também mamãe – murmurou Gina ainda sem se soltar da mãe e encarar a estranha mulher ruiva no sofá – eu conheço você? – perguntou Gina finalmente se soltando e indo em direção a mulher no sofá – Com certeza deve ser uma dessas tias de terceiro grau, certo?

\- Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta Lily querida – riu Sra. Weasley

\- Não acho que somos parentes, sou nascida trouxa, Lily Potter, mas pode me chamar de Lily – Sorriu Lily que estendeu a mão para Gina que não apertou

\- Ah não, eu sabia que aquele não era o Carlinhos – reclamou Gina – qual deles é você? – perguntou Gina deixando Lily confusa – Fred ou Jorge, qual deles é você? Está na cara que vocês estão tentando me pregar uma peça, papai veio com um papo super confuso de vida pós morte, os Potter e sabe-se lá o que mais. Então qual deles é você, é o Jorge eu aposto que você é o Jorge.

James nesse momento chegou ainda disfarçado de Carlinhos, mas com traços de que a poção estava começando a desaparecer.

\- Eu disse que era péssimo imitando um irmão, eu fui filho único você sabe, ela não acreditou em mim – disse James que começou a diminuir de largura, e adquirir suas próprias características físicas

\- Mas que merda? – exclamou Gina quando James terminou de se transformar

\- Ginevra, olha a boca – ralhou o Sr. Weasley

\- Esses são James e Lily Potter, os pais do Harry – disse Sra. Weasley – Os seus sogro e sogra se não me falha a memória, huh? – disse Molly ainda com o sorrisinho sapeca.

\- Que? – perguntaram James, Lily e Gina todos juntos.

/-/-/

Na manhã de Natal Gui e Fleur chegaram cedo com um prato de batatas assadas, enquanto Fred e Jorge resolveram passar a noite na casa da mãe juntamente com os Potter e Gina.

\- Que ótimo que só vocês estão aqui – disse Gui ao entrar na cozinha que só tinha Gina e Lily conversando baixinho na mesa enquanto James e Sra. Weasley preparavam o café da manhã e Arthur que colocava as xicaras na mesa. – Abaffiato. Olhem não pude contar nada antes, mas Rony apareceu em casa outro dia. É mãe desculpa, mas não pude mandar uma coruja, ela podia ser interceptada. Mas ele está bem, quero dizer estava bem abalado ele se separou de Harry e Hermione depois de uma briga, ficou em casa por uma noite e desapareceu no dia seguinte.

Os minutos seguintes foram de várias perguntas, mas foram cessados assim que Fred e Jorge se juntaram a mesa, quanto menos pessoas soubessem, melhor.

Mal todos haviam se reunido na mesa de café da manhã quando a porta da frente recebeu pancadas fortes e todos pegaram suas varinhas

\- Quem é? – Perguntou Sr. Weasley

\- Sou eu Remus Lupin, eu sei sobre James e Lily, sou amigo deles desde nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts, por favor abra, tenho notícias do Harry – disse a voz do outro lado da porta.

\- Abra, é ele eu sei – disse Lily se aproximando da porta

Assim que a porta foi aberta, Remus entrou com o rosto corado, provavelmente deve ter corrido até lá aquela hora da manhã – Ele foi visto – anunciou – Harry foi visto em Godric's Hollow.

\- O que? Godric's Hollow? Por quê? Alguém viu ele? Ele foi pego? – Perguntou Gina

-Ele está bem? – perguntaram James e Lily novamente e juntos.

\- Eu não sei, tenho alguns contatos de lá, e ele foi visto, junto com Hermione, apareceram tarde da noite, foram ao cemitério, a antiga casa de vocês e depois foram a casa de Batilda Bagshot, ela foi encontrada morta, e a casa tinha sinais de luta, mas eles não estavam mais lá hoje cedo e o corpo de Batilda aparentava estar em decomposição há vários dias

\- Mas o que isso tem a ver com o Harry? Ele não fez isso – disse Lily

\- Harry foi visto conversando e entrando com Batilda ontem mesmo na casa dela – disse Remus – aparentemente uma armadilha, e Harry não estava lá.

E seu grito foi o grito de Harry, sua dor, a dor de Harry... que pudesse acontecer ali, onde acontecera antes... ali, à vista da casa onde ele chegara tão perto de saber o que era morrer... morrer... a dor era tão terrível... irrompia do seu corpo... mas, se não tinha corpo, por que sua cabeça doía tanto, se estava morto, como poderia senti-la de forma tão insuportável, a dor não cessava com a morte, não ia... A noite úmida de ventania, duas crianças vestidas de abóboras atravessavam a praça bamboleando, e as vitrines das lojas cobertas de aranhas de papel, todos os adornos baratos e kitsch dos trouxas simbolizando um mundo em que eles não acreditavam... e ele seguia deslizando, aquele senso de propósito e poder e correção que sempre experimentava nessas ocasiões... não raiva... isso era para almas mais fracas que ele... mas triunfo, sim... esperara por isso, desejara isso...

– Bonita fantasia, moço!

Ele viu o sorriso do menino vacilar quando se aproximou o suficiente para espiar sob o capuz da capa, viu o medo anuviar o rostinho pintado: então a criança deu meia-volta e fugiu correndo... por baixo da veste, ele acariciou o punho da varinha... um simples movimento e a criança jamais chegaria à mãe... mas desnecessário, muito desnecessário... E, ao longo de uma rua mais escura, ele caminhou, e agora seu destino estava finalmente à vista, o Feitiço Fidelius desfeito, embora os moradores ainda não soubessem... e ele fez menos ruído do que as folhas mortas que esvoaçavam pela calçada quando se emparelhou com a sebe escura e espiou por cima... Eles não tinham fechado as cortinas, viu-os claramente na pequena sala de visitas, o homem alto de cabelos negros e óculos, fazendo baforadas de fumaça colorida saírem de sua varinha para divertir o menininho de cabelos negros e pijama azul. A criança ria e tentava pegar a fumaça, segurá-la em sua mãozinha fechada... Uma porta abriu e a mãe entrou, dizendo palavras que ele não pôde ouvir, seus longos cabelos acaju caindo pelo rosto. O pai ergueu o filho do chão e entregou-o à mãe. Atirou a varinha sobre o sofá e se espreguiçou, bocejando... O portão rangeu um pouco quando ele o abriu, mas James Potter não ouviu. Sua mão branca tirou a varinha de sob a capa e apontou-a para a porta que se abriu com violência. Já cruzara a porta quando James chegou correndo ao hall. Foi fácil, fácil demais, ele nem chegara a apanhar a varinha...

– Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...

Detê-lo, sem uma varinha na mão!... Ele riu antes de lançar a maldição...

– Avada Kedavra!

O clarão verde inundou o hall apertado, iluminou o carrinho de bebê encostado à parede, fez os balaústres da escada lampejarem como raios e Tiago Potter caiu como uma marionete cujos cordões tivessem sido cortados... Ele ouviu a mulher gritar no primeiro andar, encurralada, mas, enquanto tivesse bom senso, ela, pelo menos, nada teria a temer... ele subiu a escada, achando graça nos esforços que ela fazia para se entrincheirar no... ela também não tinha varinha... como eram idiotas e confiantes em julgar que sua segurança eram os amigos, que as armas poderiam ser postas de lado mesmo por instantes... Ele arrombou a porta, atirou para o lado a cadeira e as caixas apressadamente empilhadas para defendê-la com um displicente aceno da varinha... e ali estava ela, a criança nos braços. Ao vê-lo, Lílian largou o filho no berço às suas costas e abriu bem os braços, como se isso pudesse adiantar, como se ocultando-o esperasse ser escolhida como alvo...

– O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

– Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se, agora... –

Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

– Este é o meu último aviso...

– Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade... Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa...

– Afaste-se... afaste-se, garota... Ele poderia tê-la afastado do berço à força, mas lhe pareceu mais prudente liquidar todos... O clarão verde lampejou pelo quarto e ela tombou como o marido. Todo esse tempo, a criança não gritara: sabia ficar em pé segurando as grades do berço, e ergueu os olhos para o rosto do intruso com uma espécie de vivo interesse, talvez achando que fosse seu pai escondido sob a capa, e que ele produziria mais luzes bonitas, e sua mãe reapareceria a qualquer momento, rindo... Ele apontou a varinha certeiramente para o rosto do menino: queria ver acontecer, a destruição desse perigo inexplicável. A criança começou a chorar: notara que ele não era James. Não gostava de bebê chorando, nunca fora capaz de suportar as criancinhas choramingando no orfanato...

– Avada Kedavra! Então ele sucumbiu: não era mais nada exceto dor e terror e precisava se esconder, não aqui nos destroços da casa em ruínas, onde a criança estava presa, aos berros, mas longe... longe...

– Não – gemeu ele. A cobra se arrastou pelo chão imundo e atravancado, e ele matara o garoto, contudo ele era o garoto...

– Não... Agora estava parado à janela estilhaçada da casa de Batilda, absorto nas lembranças de sua maior perda, e a seus pés a enorme cobra rastejava pelos cacos de porcelana e vidro... ele baixou os olhos e viu algo... algo inacreditável...

– Não...

– Harry, está tudo bem, você está bem! Ele se abaixou e apanhou a foto amassada. Ali estava ele, o ladrão desconhecido, o ladrão que ele estava procurando...

– Não... eu a deixei cair... eu a deixei cair...

– Harry, tudo bem, acorde, acorde! Ele era Harry... Harry, e não Voldemort... e a coisa que fazia o ruído abafado não era uma cobra. Abriu os olhos.

– Harry – sussurrou Hermione. – Você está se sentindo... bem?

– Estou – mentiu ele. Estava na barraca, deitado em uma das camas baixas do beliche, sob uma montanha de cobertores. Percebia que era quase manhã pela quietude e friagem, a luz pálida além do teto da barraca. Ele estava encharcado de suor; sentia o suor nos lençóis e cobertores.

– Escapamos.

– Sim – disse Hermione.

– Precisei usar o Feitiço de Levitação para deitar você no beliche, não consegui levantá-lo. Você esteve... bem, você não esteve muito... Havia olheiras arroxeadas sob seus olhos castanhos e ele viu uma pequena esponja em sua mão: Hermione estivera enxugando o rosto dele.

– Você esteve doente – ela terminou a frase. – Muito doente.

– Quanto tempo faz que partimos? – Horas. Está quase amanhecendo.

– E eu estive... o quê, inconsciente?

– Não, exatamente – respondeu Hermione constrangida.

– Esteve gritando e gemendo e... coisas – acrescentou em um tom que deixou Harry inquieto.

Que teria feito? Berrara maldições como Voldemort; chorara como o bebê no berço? "Não consegui retirar a Horcrux de você", disse Hermione, e ele percebeu que a amiga queria mudar de assunto. "Ficou presa, presa no seu peito. Deixou uma marca; lamento. Tive de usar o Feitiço de Corte para soltá-la. A cobra também o mordeu, mas limpei o ferimento e apliquei um pouco de ditamno..." Ele arrancou do corpo a camiseta suada que usava e olhou para baixo. Havia uma oval escarlate sobre seu coração, onde o medalhão o queimara. Viu também as marcas de furos quase cicatrizadas em seu braço.

– Onde guardou a Horcrux? – Na minha bolsa. Acho que não devíamos usá-la por um tempo. Ele se recostou nos travesseiros e fitou o rosto atormentado e cinzento de Hermione.

– Não devíamos ter ido a Godric's Hollow. Foi minha culpa, minha inteira culpa, sinto muito.

– Não foi sua culpa. Eu quis ir também; realmente pensei que Dumbledore tivesse deixado a espada lá para você.

– É, bem... entendemos mal, não foi?

– Que aconteceu, Harry? Que aconteceu quando ela o levou pra cima? A cobra estava escondida em algum lugar? E simplesmente saiu e a matou e atacou você?

– Não. Ela era a cobra... ou a cobra era ela... todo o tempo.

– Q-quê? Ele fechou os olhos. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro da casa de Batilda em seu corpo: isso tornava o episódio pavorosamente vívido.

– Batilda devia estar morta havia algum tempo. A cobra estava... estava dentro dela. VocêSabe-Quem levou-a para Godric's Hollow para esperar. Você tinha razão. Ele sabia que eu voltaria.


End file.
